


Go the Noct to Sleep

by Mythril (fantacination)



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assuming like me you got distracted a lot and overleveled before progressing, But that might be another lifetime, Cuddle monster Noctis, Fluff, Gladio needs to relax, Humor, I just bet he's feeling refreshed, Ignis isn't a vampire--- they think., Just bros being bros, Just how does Noctis "stretch out more" in a tent, Kink Meme, M/M, Mostly Gladio/Noctis, Right?, Set in chapter 1-ish, Sleep whistling Prompto, Sleeping Together, Snore grinding Gladio, just a hint of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantacination/pseuds/Mythril
Summary: From the FFXV Kmeme:I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed that the hotel rooms we saw only had two beds. So, who shares with who, or do they rotate? What annoying and awful sleeping habits do they each have? Humor and/or sexual tension would be pluses.====================Or: What starts out as a tactical duty to be near his prince winds up being a bit more than Gladio can handle.





	

Gladio hadn’t actually realized the dilemma they were facing until he was staring right at it. Specifically, the camping tent set up they had on Merrioth Haven grounds. Traveling alone, or even with just one or two other people wasn’t an issue, but with three and himself, there did pose a bit of a logistical problem on how to fit quite that many bodies in a single tent. Add to that the fact that he was traveling with the Crown Prince, his king to serve, and it was clear he had to come up with some kind of plan.

“Right,” he announced, startling Prompto from where he’d been half-dozing on his camp chair. The combination of Ignis’ food and a long day of pushing the car had left both city boys tuckered out like puppies.

“Right! What? What’s right?” Prompto asked sleepily, still holding his phone with King’s Knight’s cheerful music playing.

“Sleep in the tent, not in the chair,” Gladio advised, rescuing his phone and setting it by his packs. Ignis had just finished packing away the kitchen tools. The rest would go back in the Regalia tomorrow.

He strode over to where Noct had curled up in his own chair, much like a cat- looking somehow comfortable and like he’d be waking up with crick in his everything. He didn’t even have his jacket on and night in the deserts of Leide turned chilly. Sometimes he despaired of Noctis’ lack of survival skills, he really did.

“Come on, Noct, into the tent,” he roused, attempting to shake him awake.

He could just about feel Ignis watching him with amusement. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. Bastard was probably just glad someone else had a turn in trying to wake Noct up.

Said princely charge curled in further, knees tucking up.

“Have it your way,” Gladio said, and picked him up.

Noctis, the brat, didn’t even blink, letting Gladio hoist him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“You are so getting too old for this,” Gladiolus informed him.

“Your method of training him has likely made him immune to being manhandled,” Ignis observed.

“Got him to warp, though, didn’t I?” Gladio raised his brows back at Ignis. “Come on, Iggy, you take the far right spot.”

“Ah, I see where this is going. Sleeping arrangements?”

“Yeah, brats in the middle, where I can see them.” And if anything tried to get at them through the tent, like say sniper fire, it’d be safer. Not that there were any good places for a sniper near a Haven- the stone cliffs they tended to be on rose higher than most of its surroundings, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was better safe than sorry. His father had told him often, that a shield was useless if it wasn’t used. Maybe he didn’t always like the answer, but it was his duty as a shield to be aware of their surroundings.  

He dropped Noctis off in the tent, resisting the urge to actually drop him, then went back out for Prompto, who at least managed to make it there under his own power.

“Hmm, roomier here than I thought.” Prompto mused, flopping down next to Noctis’ sleeping bag.

“Don’t get too used to it,” Gladio snorted, motioning for Ignis to enter before him. Once everyone was situated, he poked Noctis’ side a few times to get him to roll over and squeezed himself into the far left side of the tent, curling around Noct with a hand over the prince’s shoulder, ready to roll him under if a threat approached.

He checked his vantage point-- and yes, he could see everyone, even Ignis, laying flat on the other side, which was likely as good as it was going to get without four walls and an additional Crownsguard retinue.

“This is cozy. I wonder if this is what sleeping puppies feel like,” Prompto murmured drowsily.

“Sleep,” Gladio rumbled out, even as Noctis sleepily reached out to put a hand over his friend’s face.

“Noct!” Prompto complained.

“The next one to make a sound gets to do tomorrow's dishes,” Ignis warned from his side of the tent.

Prompto’s mouth clicked shut.

=

Sleeping with anyone was a learning process, Gladiolus knew. When Iris had been small, she'd sometimes barge into his room claiming there were monsters under her bed. Given that he'd told her stories about daemons, he'd always felt too guilty to not let her have her way.

Iris kicked. Like a horse. Never let it be said that she wasn't an Amicitia.

Noctis, he found out, anchored himself like a barnacle. Prompto talked in his sleep, sometimes it was more like whistling in his sleep. He'd caught snatches of the Lucian national anthem and a pop song in the space of the same breath. Ignis slept like the dead, flat on his back, arms folded neatly. It had unnerved Gladio enough that he'd felt compelled to check his pulse.

Gladio usually woke first- a lifetime of early morning drills and military discipline combined with whatever bottle of drink he'd had last night. Ignis woke precisely at the crack of dawn- his internal body clock far more accurate than anyone else’s.

Noctis was the last awake, which was like saying the sun set in the west. What Gladio hadn’t counted on was that Prompto was a morning person. He liked to jog in the morning, Gladiolus recalled fuzzily, watching the latest addition to their group crawl out of the tent to stretch properly.

It didn’t take long for him to find his camera.

“Will you look at that, the picture of friendship!” Prompto grinned, taking a snap of them inside.

Noctis had turned over and curled into Gladio sometime during the night, leeching warmth shamelessly as only a prince could, his face and hands tucked against Gladio’s chest. It wasn’t… a bad feeling, exactly. And he couldn't for the life of him remember why he hadn't gotten up yet.

But Gladio could see dawn starting to bleed away to show the sun in the sky outside the tent. He extricated himself from his highness so he could sit up. “More like the picture of indolence. I’m going to go pack up while his highness gets his beauty sleep.”

Noctis made an annoyed sound as he left and he could see Prompto weighing his options. He should really tell him to loosen up. Prince or no, Noctis could get used to having his face drawn on if he insisted on sleeping in.

Ignis probably had a marker he could borrow.

=

Motel rooms were a bit easier to handle, but presented more human-oriented threats. Not to mention the air was usually pretty stale from years of not being aired out properly. It made him miss the fresh breeze from the outdoors.

Gladio staked out the bed furthest from the door- it was preferable not to have windows, so the tiny one they had in most motel outposts wasn’t an issue.

“Will you be taking the prince, then?” Ignis asked, eying where Noctis had collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his boots.

Since he'd been like that the moment they'd gone into the room, Gladiolus kind of thought he wasn't going to be moving any time soon. He hadn't even moved when Prompto took a photo. From three angles.

“I guess so. You want a turn? I could keep watch from the other one. There's a decent blind spot with this layout.”

Ignis was already kneeling to take off the prince’s shoes and coax him out of his jacket. His deft hands made short work of the laces, easing the leather off Noctis’ surprisingly pale, delicate ankles.

“You spoil him.”

“We all have our duties. Mine is to remove distractions--just as yours is to ensure he’s able to bear his legacy.”

“Incisive. As usual.”

“Naturally,” Ignis smirked faintly, pushing up his glasses.

“So that mean you _don't_ want a turn?”

“I hadn't taken you for the quitting sort.”

Unfortunately, Gladio had failed to factor that most beds hadn't actually been designed for anyone six and a half feet tall and built. Or that having Noctis in an actual bed, unhindered by a sleeping bag or other bodies would be like trying to wrestle with an octopus. If he wasn't sprawling all over the bed or hogging the covers, he was tangled in Gladio's feet, rolled half on top of him like a beached whale.

“Noct,” he grumbled, frustrated after Noctis had _somehow_ managed to wriggle his hands and cold feet underneath him even though Gladiolus could've sworn he'd been on the other side some blinks of sleep ago. “Pick a spot and make your bed before I make it for you,”

“‘m in my spot,” Noctis informed him sleepily, unperturbed by the threat. “All of it’s my spot.”

“It's my spot, too.”

“But you're mine,” Noctis said reasonably, and fell back asleep.

The gall of this cheeky brat, honestly.

But he wasn't wrong. For better or worse.

=

It wasn't all the time, but it was often enough that Noctis seemed to start automatically assuming that he'd sleep wherever Gladio was. And the rest of the party fell into place.

Although the times they did switch it up, something always happened.

Like when Noctis and Prompto wound up on the same bed and couldn't seem to figure out whose side was whose, rolling around in intermittent yells throughout the night. Prompto had fallen off. Four times.

“Oh my gods!”

“Whoa, Noct, where are you going?!”

“Hey, I was using that!”

“Uh, _dude_.”

“You're too noisy,” Noctis grouched, and Prompto squeaked with whatever Noct had chosen to do to deal with the problem.

“Don't make me come over there and strap you both down,” Gladiolus said, safe and smug on the other side with Ignis who seemed determined not to let anything disturb his sleep schedule. “Sounds like you two might like it.”

“I feel violated,” Prompto offered.

“Not like you were saving it,” Noctis snorted.

“Rude, I have a five year plan to ask Cindy out.”

“Try a hundred more years.”

Of course, Gladio wasn't laughing quite so much when he woke up to Ignis slipping a piece of rubber between his teeth.

“The snoring is fine, but you grind your teeth. That's terrible for your molars,” Ignis said. "This will help.”

“Wait--Hgh, Ignis, stop!”

“It's clean, I assure you.”

“That doesn't mean you can shove it in my mouth!”

“The more you struggle the more likely it is you’ll choke on it.”

“Uhm, guys, we can hear you… also, it's not actually that far between the beds.”

“Suck a dick, Prompto.”

“Heard you’re already taking care of _that_ , big guy.”

And the occasional time when Noctis announced he was going to sleep with Ignis, usually after losing a round of King’s Knight too many.

Ignis, used to Noctis’ whims, didn't seem to have a hard time accommodating his habits, amiably letting Noctis sprawl as he liked with the patience of a saint. Gladio supposed that he had plenty of practice. Prompto, on the other hand…

“Mfh, you are so, so big. I'm not knocking, you've got a great bod, but seriously, doesn't Noct get crushed if you sneeze?”

“He likes it.”

“I like breathing,” Prompto said. “Doesn't anyone care about what I like?”

“If it's good enough for the prince…”

“I'm not that flexible! Also, wow, you’re like, a c-cup.”

“Sounds like you're more flexible than you thought,” Gladio said, to muffled snorts from the other bed.

=

All things considered, he was kind of surprised it hadn’t happened earlier.

He’d woken up to Noctis snoring silently on top of him, one leg buried under his hip.

Normally, he’d just roll until he fell back onto the bed- but there was one small problem. Or a large one. He wasn’t quite _that_  modest.

The day had been hot yesterday, hot enough that he’d stripped to his boxers. It wasn’t like they hadn’t all seen each other in various states of undress by now, him most of all, so he hadn’t thought much of it.

The group had all agreed it was a good idea. Noctis had taken his pants off, but left his shirt on- which sort of defeated the point, in his opinion, but he could keep his pasty unseeable muscles covered up if he really wanted.

And as a result, the Crown Prince of Lucis was now sleeping on top of Gladio’s prodigious morning wood, with nothing but their underwear between them.

Noctis shifted, his hips rolling down, the friction making Gladio hiss and gasp even as he suddenly realized that there was no way in hell he could let Noct wake up like this. It was inappropriate for so many reasons. And if he were being honest, he’s pretty sure he’d never live down being hot for his prince.

One brutal truth for another, he couldn’t afford it. The budding urge over long nights to linger over Noctis’ skin, to wake him up fully and ask if he knew what he was doing-- could not come to pass. Duty came first. He’d been born to that. Born for Noctis. And he lived since being introduced knowing he’d die for him, too. Like his father, he’d come to hope that he would. No point in a shield without its owner.

Right. He could do this. He exhaled and closed his eyes as Noctis snuffled and tried to meditate. Calm. Waterfalls. Daemons. His father staring him down at the end of a Hardedge.

“You need to shit or something?” Noctis asked.

Gladio started, eyes flying open.

Noctis had his hands folded on Gladio’s chest, staring at him sleepily, eyes half-lidded.

“You can relax. I know you’re hard. Maybe harder than a rock,” he mused, his cheeks very faintly pink.  

All the horror that Gladio had been trying to keep at bay abruptly rushed to his throat. He swallowed it down.

“If you know that then fucking get _off_.”

“Well if you insist…”

Gladio gaped as Noct carefully raised himself on his elbows, slipping a hand down to uncover his cock. He was hard, too, the flushed head veiled almost coyly by the hem of his shirt. He tugged it away impatiently, then pulled Gladio’s boxers down. His own cock sprang free with a gentle bound and Noctis pressed their hips close together, lining them up.

And slowly, he started to move, grinding down on Gladio’s cock like he was fucking his dick on it.

“What are you doing?” Gladio hissed, trying to hold onto his shallow anger instead of moaning.

“You ever think about,” Noctis panted. “Sleep. Dreams. Things-- ah-- boundaries-- they disappear.” Precum dribbled between each slide, slick and sticky. Noct pushed a little closer, leaning a scant inch over Gladio’s face. Close enough to kiss.

“There’s time,” Noctis said, sounding almost distant. “And choices.”

He cupped Gladio’s face in his hands and kissed him, soft, slow. “That don’t exist when you wake up.”

Gladio woke and it was still dark. Not the half-light of his dream. He was covered in sweat and Noctis was--- Noctis was tucked against his side, the way he’d been when he’d first fallen asleep. No hint of the strange, sexual Noctis that had been on his lap. His boxers were sticky. His heart was racing like he’d been running for miles.

Just a dream.

It was the air, he decided. The hot, humid air wasn’t improved by the lack of proper  ventilation. He’d recommend they camp out tomorrow. At least the Haven ground was cooler.

  
No beds. No beds for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Journal Day 26: Finished the game. Still in rarepair hell. Compromise with hints of OT4. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm torn on continuing this bc time/too many fics buuut also the rest of this isn't gonna be nearly as funny as this first part. :') 
> 
> Refs:  
> The tent: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C2Icra7UUAAQRKT.jpg  
> Gladio and Noct on a bed: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C2IbdC_UAAApOmP.jpg  
> (Anyone else notice that Noct is almost always on the right side of the rightmost bed?)


End file.
